When a number of users share a single terminal in a communication apparatus having an electronic mail (E-mail) function, it is necessary to display a mailbox and E-mail and to manage the operating environment for every user. Various methods of authenticating individual users are known for the purpose of achieving this.
For example, a log-in ID and password for every user are stored beforehand and held in the apparatus. The log-in ID is an ID for specifying a user. When the E-mail function is used, there are instances where the ID is replaced by a mail account. In a well-known method of personal authentication, an input screen is displayed when the E-mail function is used, and the user enters an assigned log-in ID and password to enable use of the E-mail function.
However, if the communication apparatus is so adapted that personal authentication is always required when E-mail is used as in the manner described above, a troublesome input operation for the purpose of personal authentication must be made every time even in a case where a single user and not multiple users employs the communication apparatus and in the case of a user for whom the user-by-user configuration of environment is not required. If there is only a single account, moreover, it is annoying to be compelled to select the account in order to send or receive mail.